Living a Double Life
by bloodgirl8
Summary: Rating for now just to be safe. TienLunch. Lunch is sick of her other half doing all the bad things she does and is afraid of being the one to suffer the consequences. Better summary inside. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHIG ELSE I MAY MENTION IN THIS FIC!

**A/N:** This is the first time I've written in awhile! I've written a Dragonball Z fic a long time ago, but I took it down because I didn't think it was that good. Well, this is going to be a little different from my normal humor fics that I have written in the past. I'm gonna try writing a drama fic for DBZ, so I hope it turns out okay!

**SUMMARY:** This fic mostly focuses on Lunch, the character who has two different personalities. One side of her has purple hair and nice sweet eyes and she is overall a very sweet girl. When she sneezes, her other side comes out. She has blonde hair and green eyes and is not the nicest person. (I'm sure you all probably knew this, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to mention it!). She is also known to have a crush on Tien. I know in Dragonball she even said she liked him (at least in the dub), so we all know there's something there. In a recent episode, it was implied that she did live with him for a little bit. Well, we all know that 'purple-hair' Lunch has this very sweet personality and she seems to be happy whenever we see her. But, in this story, we won't always see the happy side of her. We will see her trying to deal with the bad things 'blonde' Lunch does and the problems her other side cause for her. Of course, when Tien and Choatzu (spelling?) are around, she will most likely put on the happy persona we always see. This fic will take place during the three years everyone is training for the Androids (yes I know she's not around then, but this is my fic! Mwa ha ha!)

In case you're wondering, I got this idea when I saw Lunch appear in the new uncut DBZ that is now airing on Cartoon Network. I also got a small amount of inspiration from my favorite soap opera called "One Life to Live." If anybody is currently watching it, I'm sure you'll know how I got some of my inspiration!

Oh, and one more thing before you read: some people call 'blonde Lunch' by the name, Kushami. I know that's not her real name, but that's what I will call her so that way you can all tell which side of Lunch I'm talking about as you read the fic. I'm doing it this way because it's a lot easier than saying 'blonde Lunch' or 'nice Lunch' all the time.

Well, sorry for talking too much! I hope you enjoy the fic, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

**Living a Double Life  
**Chapter 1

**KUSHAMI'S POV**

"Come and get me!" I yelled as I was speeding on my motor bike away from the bank I just now robbed. It was great! Everybody there was afraid of me! So far I haven't heard any sirens so I guess that means I'm safe for now. I should be fine as long as nobody ever finds out me and Tien and Choatzu live. Today was a good day at the bank…I ended up retrieving a huge load of money! Maybe I should write a note to my other half and tell her to go buy some good food with it. Nah! Last time when I used all that money to hire chefs, Tien got all mad me because I robbed another bank. I guess that won't work. Oh well. I can see the little house the three of us live in coming into view. As soon as I get to the house, I grab my bag of money and put my motor bike back in the capsule and go inside. Tien shouldn't be back from training yet. Maybe I'll count all this money later. I better hide it for now because I know he'll be back any time now. He won't like it if he sees me with this—

ACHOO!

**LUNCH'S POV**

She did it again. I can tell by this big bag of money I'm holding. I sigh as I lay the bag on the couch. What am I going to do with it? If I knew where she got it then I would return it. I don't want Tien to find it. I guess if he does then he'll understand. He would know that I didn't rob the bank; he'll know she did it. This has to stop. I am tired of suffering through the consequences of her actions. Sometimes I wonder if she sneezes on purpose after she did something so that way I have to deal with everything instead of her. I don't know.

I decided to hide the bag of money in the linen closet and then get ready to cook something for dinner. As a start cooking dinner, I can't stop thinking about her and the kinds of trouble I may get in because of her. I wish I could somehow talk to her face to face. I don't necessarily want her out of my life, I just want her to change her ways and stop doing all the bad things she does. It scares me. I look down at the stove and realized I got so lost in my thinking that I just burnt everything I was cooking. I'm so upset right now and I don't feel like starting dinner over again! And Tien and Choatzu will be home any time! Maybe I'll see if they want to go out to eat tonight instead. Cooking is one of the things I do best and I couldn't' even do that right today!

* * *

**A/N:** Like it so far? I know it's short, but that's how I intended for the first chapter to turn out. What did you think so far? Poor Lunch, huh? This is the side of 'nice Lunch' that we never see when she's not on the screen.

Should I continue? If I get enough reviews then I will! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of this first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHIG ELSE I MAY MENTION IN THIS FIC!

**A/N:** I finally updated after awhile. I started writing this chapter a couple weeks ago and then I got writer's block. Sorry if the chapter is short. I have had a bad case of writer's block this summer. It always sucks to have writer's block during the summer or any other vacation because that's when I always have more time to write. PLEASE READ and REVIEW!

* * *

**Living a Double Life**  
Chapter 2

**NORMAL POV**

Lunch thought Tien and Choatzu should be home anytime, and so she decided to sit on the couch and wait for them. She did not feel like starting dinner over again after burning the entire meal. She was so good at cooking that it was rare for her to burn the food, but it happens to everybody. She felt sort of bad for it since she was daydreaming, but again, it happens.

She had been thinking about Kushami a lot lately. 'I can't take this anymore. She's always getting both her and myself in trouble.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as Tien and Choatzu came home from their daily training session. Lunch was happy to see them.

Choatzu was the first to speak. "I'm starving!" he said with a smile.

Tien greeted Lunch by giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It was okay." She quickly changed the subject. "Well, about dinner, uh, I sort of burnt everything while it was cooking. Would you mind going somewhere to eat? We haven't done that in awhile." Lunch stood there with a grin on her face.

"That would be fine, I'll be ready in a minute." Replied Tien.

"Okay!"

Choatzu smiled. "I don't care where we go, I'm hungry!"

* * *

The three of them went to one of the diners in the city to get something to eat. For being dinner time, the little restaurant was not too crowded, but it was also a weekday. The three of them were seated immediately and tried to decide what to order. 

The waitress came by shortly and took everyone's order. As soon as she left, Lunch was the first to speak. "I'm sorry about dinner. I was just daydreaming and forgot that there was food cooking on the stove."

"Don't worry about it. You do a lot anyway, and so you deserve a break once and awhile," Tien replied.

Choatzu used his telepathy to talk to Tien so Lunch wouldn't be able to hear what they're saying. "Tien, she sounded like she felt bad when she was apologizing. Do you think something may be wrong?"

"Maybe. I'll talk to her about it later."

Tien noticed Lunch's expression was not the same as it usually was. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Lunch looked at him. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired because I didn't sleep very well last night." She was lying, and she knew it.

'I feel terrible lying to him and Choatzu.' She sighed. 'I'll tell them the truth later when we are all at home.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as the waitress brought their food. As the three of them ate their dinner, Lunch ate in silence thinking nonstop about Kushami.

* * *

The ride home was uneventful. As soon as Tien, Choatzu, and Lunch arrived back at their little house, Lunch sat on the couch and turned on the TV and started channel surfing. She went through all the channels probably about five times. The whole time she was channel surfing she was thinking about Kushami again. Her alter-ego was about the only thing on her mind that day, but she didn't want Tien or Choatzu to think anything was bothering her so she did her best to cover it all up. This time her cover up was acting like she was trying to find something good on TV. 

Lunch finally decided to leave the TV on a random channel and let someone else watch whatever on TV. She was getting tired and all this thinking was stressing her out. She decided to go to bed even though it was only about 8:30, which is early for her.

When she arrived in the bedroom that her and Tien shared, she put on her night clothes and sat down at her vanity. She started brushing her hair when she heard a female voice speak.

"Hey bimbo!" Lunch gasped at the sound of the voice.

"W-who's there?" Lunch asked with a shaky voice.

"You know who I am. I'm your other half." After the voice replied, Lunch looked in the mirror of her vanity and saw the owner of the voice. It was Kushami. "You wanted to talk to me face to face, huh? Well now's your chance!" Kushami had an evil grin on her face.

"Leave me alone, Kushami! I don't need this right now." Lunch was getting scared. 'What is going on? She is replacing my reflection in the mirror and talking to me.'

"So, Lunch, I heard you wanna get rid of me!"

"No! That's not it. I—"

"Well, sorry miss. You can't get rid of me. I'm part of you and you're part of me! That's how it works!" Kushami interrupted, and started laughing mischievously.

"GO AWAY!" Lunch yelled back.

The door suddenly opened and Tien walked in the bedroom. "What's going on? Who were you yelling at?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! How did this chapter go? I know it was a little short. My favorite part of this fic so far is the end of this chapter where Lunch starts talking to Kushami. Did I do okay as far as keeping the characters in character? Well, thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna hear what you think about this fic. Feedback always helps! Thanks! 


End file.
